Almost Kisses
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Remus watched as Sirius Portkeyed out of sight, his kiss travelling away with him.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Muggle Studies Assignment #4 - Write about your OTP.**

**HPFC Triwizard Tournament Stage I - Pairing : Wolfstar**

* * *

"Rem!" Sirius ran through the Hogwarts Halls, his raven hair billowing behind him. To Remus, he looked absolutely gorgeous in that particular scene. "Remmy! Moony, oh Merlin." he stopped in front of him and Remus could really hear Sirius' heartbeat pounding against his chest because of his hypersensitive werewolf ears. He waved a piece of parchment in front of him, beaming wide. "I-I finally got accepted!" he said in a loud tone, many heads turning to them. Remus had already gotten his a week ago, having been the first to be accepted because of his high marks.

"Really? That's awesome!" Remus beamed as well, tackling him into a large bear hug in the middle of the Halls, surrounded by buzzing students. He could feel his hear rate picking up as Sirius squeezed him in the hug. He buried his face on the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, unable to contain his happiness for his best mate. "This is it, Rem! We're going to Doncaster to train as Aurors soon... Can you believe it?" Sirius laughed, pulling away a bit. Remus nodded as well, a smile on his lips. "This is the dream, mate. You and I, Aurors soon. It feels surreal." It was their dream to be Aurors since their 1st year. It amazed them to save the Wizarding World against all the bad things, especially with a war looming over them. Remus suddenly let go, earning a disappointed look from Sirius he tried so hard to conceal.

"I haven't told my parents yet..." Remus sighed and looked down, running a hand through his sandy hair. "With my condition, I hardly think they'll approve, with Death Eaters hating half-breeds and all.." he sighed and shook his head. "I'll do my best, anyway. And I don't think anything can stop me really." He gave Sirius his best grin.

"We'll go there together, mate. I know we will." Sirius messed his hair up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, McGonagall will revoke her recommendation if we don't show up to class anytime soon."

The pair then walked to class, reminiscing in the Halls they passed of the memories they made all throughout their time at Hogwarts. Remus could feel the heat radiating off of Sirius' hand as it brushed his.

* * *

"Black, Sirius!"

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Potter, James!"

Each of the Gryffindor boys were called by Headmaster Dumbledore to give out their diplomas. The four Marauders stayed on stage, giving McGonagall sloppy kisses on the cheek then ushered them off stage with flaming cheeks, threatening to take back their diplomas. The Marauders concluded that her threat was to impose that they stay another year because their Head of House might just miss them too much.

With James saying his goodbyes to Lily and Peter to Marlene, Remus was left alone with Sirius by the Black Lake, their feet soaked in the muddy water. At that precise moment, Remus could feel that the scene would stay in his mind for quite some time. Sirius, with his back hunched over, was laughing as tiny creatures circled his feet. The sun's rays hit his hair in a spectacular angle, making it look slightly brown. And his eyes, Merlin forbid, his eyes! His sliver-grey eyes seemed to sparkle under the sun and his lips... His lips were slightly parted in laughter, looking lush and soft and warm and wet. Remus struggled to restrain himself from kissing him in that instant.

"So, have you heard from your parents?" Sirius asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

"I-I haven't. In fact, I'm going to ask them later."

"Remus, please. Do your best in persuading them, alright? I don't want to train to become an Auror with out you, mate. I wouldn't have passed the exam if it weren't for your help." he gratefully smiled at him, placing a hand on top of his.

"Of course, Pads. I will. You know I will."

"My Portkey to Doncaster leaves tomorrow night, Rem. I wish you'll follow soon."

"I'll... try." Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The sun's setting, Pads. I think we should go back up. We still have to pack our things, and knowing you, I would have to pack yours as well." he teased, chuckling lightly.

"Let's just stay until the sun's completely set, alright? I don't want to miss our last Hogwarts sunset."

"Oh.. Of course." Remus nodded.

It was then that the pair noticed that Sirius had not removed his hand on top of Remus', but neither complained so they went on with it until it was time to finally go back up.

* * *

"Got everything ready, Padfoot?" Remus looked him over to make sure. "Your documents, clothes, money, mirror, wand?"

"Yes, Moony, you've enumerated each for about a hundred times already." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's rubbish, I couldn't have." He waved him off, "You are sure this is your Portkey, right? It's the one landing on Doncaster? Or else, you'd end up in Merlin-knows-where!"

"Moony. It'll be fine. Right Portkey and complete luggage with me. No need to fuss like a mother hen." he softly chuckled, placing his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. "You will follow me, right? After two weeks?"

"Yes, Padfoot. I will. I just need to sort out a few things and have my werewolf permit approved by the Ministry. Other than that, you'll be seeing my handsome face in Doncaster." Remus grinned. Being a werewolf was complicated, but he certainly was grateful that a permit from the Ministry was all it took for him to train to become an Auror. In earlier times, werewolves weren't allowed jobs, and some even sentenced to death.

"I'll wait for you, alright? Two weeks?" Sirius hugged him tight. He felt the werewolf nod against his arms.

"Two weeks, yes." They held onto each other for a while. Remus pulled back a bit, his face dangerously close to Sirius' to the extent that he could feel the other's breath fanning his skin. They stayed like that for a while until Remus made a small movement that brushed their noses. He almost willed himself to shift closer when on the corner of his eye, he saw the Portkey glowing. He then pulled away completely, masking his face with a small smile. "The Portkey's glowing."

"Y-Yeah." Sirius stuttered, lugging his baggage on his shoulder. "Two weeks, Rem?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"I will see you, Padfoot. Goodbye." Remus waved at him, a sad smile adorning his lips.

He watched as Sirius Portkeyed out of sight, his kiss traveling with him.


End file.
